


We're Blaming This on Nicky Tomorrow

by nerdfighterwhatevernumbers



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, it's a miracle someone got Andrew and Katelyn in a room together this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighterwhatevernumbers/pseuds/nerdfighterwhatevernumbers
Summary: They’re not sure who’s idea it was (that’s a lie- it was Nicky’s) and they’re not sure how the monsters were convinced (Katelyn can only be responsible for Aaron- the rest will forever remain a mystery) but that late night, the Palmetto State Foxes plus one cheerleader were caught up in a game of “Never Have I Ever”.





	

They’re not sure who’s idea it was (that’s a lie- it was Nicky’s) and they’re not sure how the monsters were convinced (Katelyn can only be responsible for Aaron- the rest will forever remain a mystery) but that late night, the Palmetto State Foxes plus one cheerleader were caught up in a game of “Never Have I Ever”.

Neil had obviously never played before, but the upperclassmen were enthusiastic about teaching him. 

“It’s right in the name,” Matt explained, “You say ‘never have I ever done whatever’ and if someone has done it they take a drink. If no one drinks to yours, you have to take a drink. Fox rules say if we find out you were lying and didn’t drink to something, you have to replace everything we just drank with your own money.”

“Is Renee just watching then?”

“I’m drinking for two!” Allison said cheerily, already having emptied a couple bottles of something pink.

“They tag team,” Dan said, “Renee does the questions with us, Allison just takes a shot for anything Renee’s done too.”

“We win and die as a team,” Allison said.

“We’ll start on our end and have you go last, that way you can see how it works.”

Nicky, who was sitting to Neil’s left and Dan’s right, went first.

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

“Booo.”

“Cheap shot.”

Matt, Aaron, Kevin, and Allison all drank, though Allison didn’t make it clear who she was drinking for. Neil and a couple of the others eyed Andrew as Aaron drank, still half expecting him to react even after the twins agreed to break their deal, but he remained uninterested. 

Dan went next, holding her cup in her right hand and Matt’s hand with her left. She looked around the circle on the floor and pretended to think as if she hadn’t had a few ideas already planned ahead.

“Never have I ever drugged a teammate.”

Andrew took a drink. Nicky followed guiltily. Kevin asked if he and Aaron counted, a short debate taking up the next few minutes of the game before they emptied their cups.

“Never have I ever…” Matt paused, taking a moment to think for real, “Made us lose a game because I was flirting with the other team.”

Kevin nodded approvingly at Matt as Nicky was forced to drink again. 

“I’ve never kissed Neil.” Allison said before Nicky was even finished. 

She stared right at Andrew, but the small laughter at his expense turned into chaos when Nicky tried to discreetly refill his cup for another shot. Neil had to try to explain with half truths and reassurances that it was once almost a year ago and not in fact a sordid love affair for the ages. Nicky inched closer to Dan as if she could protect him should his cousin decided to attack. If Andrew knew the exact circumstances of that kiss he very well might have, but they were allowed to move on after Neil insisted that it was fine and in the past.

They continued with Renee, followed by Katelyn, then Aaron and Kevin. Neil knew the game was usually supposed to be sexual, but aside from Nicky it became clear the goal was less about sexual humiliation in general and more about calling out teammates on specific stuff they’d pulled or at the least forcing Andrew to drink as much as possible. 

His tolerance was down since he was off his medication, but it balanced out when others kept getting caught in digs aimed at him.

Predictably, Kevin’s turns were all about calling out mistakes made during games. Andrew would aim something at whoever’s question annoyed him the most the previous round. Neil quickly decided he was bad at this game. 

Sharing trivial personal information was the opposite of a talent for Neil and Kevin had a handle on calling everyone out on their game problems. The best he could do was random exy stuff only Kevin had done, like play on a pro court or meet an Olympic player. Sometimes he’d come up with something else and Kevin would try to turn it around on him.

“I’ve never played in goal!”

“You did once at practice.”

“Only for a couple minutes.”

“Judge says it counts,” Renee said.

Neil rolled his eyes and refilled his cup.

A couple rounds in Neil’s mind went blank at his turn and all he could think to say was “dated someone taller than me”. Nicky exploded with alcohol fueled laughter that kept going long after it was warranted and Matt gave Neil a high five. Even Kevin snorted. Everyone but Renee and the twins laughed. Renee only smiled.

When the circle got back around to Andrew he said “I’ve never kissed Nicky.” There were some “oooh”s awkward looks but Neil took his payback. 

Eventually Allison fell asleep against the couch. Renee politely thanked everyone for the game and took Allison back to their room. A couple of the others were dozing off but trying to stay in.

They’d decided halfway through the last one standing would get the entire pool from the previous bet none of them had won. (Said bet being a fairly large one about whether Jean Moreau was dating Renee. None of them could have guessed the Jeremy Knox factor.)

Nicky was pretty wired, Kevin was having trouble sitting up, and Aaron was slumped against his girlfriend’s shoulder with his eyes closed, her nudging him when he needed to drink or it was his turn. Neil was ready to leave but they kept convincing him to stay “just one more round” because he was the best at getting Kevin. On what he insisted would be his last round for real his mind was too blurry to even think of a line.

“Just go with anything,” Matt said after a couple minutes of nothing.

“Um,” Neil said, “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

Nicky choked loudly. Matt and Dan stared in his direction. 

“That was blunt.” Kevin said, noticeably less caring than the others. 

It took Neil’s mind half a second to catch up with him before he registered Katelyn’s hand tightening over Aaron’s and Andrew raising his cup to his mouth silently. Aaron stirred and he grunted as if trying to understand what they were still doing. 

“Drink,” Andrew said. Aaron complied then immediately dozed off again. Katelyn shook him awake then helped him back to her room. Dan and Matt helped each other back to Matt’s. Nicky followed them, looking much less enthusiastic than he’d been at the start of the game. Kevin picked up what remained of a bottle of vodka and went to his room. 

Andrew started to pick up the winnings that had been sitting in the middle of the circle the entire game. He didn’t look at Neil.

“Sorry,” Neil said, Andrew still turned away from him. “I really wasn’t thinking about it just now.”

“Don’t be,” Andrew said, turning to look at him, “I just won $300.”


End file.
